<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦境 by AEada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894116">梦境</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada'>AEada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEada/pseuds/AEada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦境</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四周漂浮着水珠似的透明颗粒，明明像笼着雾气一样，这些颗粒却一个个紧挨着，变成了镜子一样的东西，映照出了两颊有些许凹陷的英二的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“最近有点太辛苦了啊……最后一张照片一直确定不下来……”英二恍神看着前方，总觉得视野里的画面有点发虚。恍惚间，英二看见有一个黑影慢慢的在雾气中浮现，似乎是在朝着这边走过来。英二激灵了一下，瞬间清醒过来。</p><p> </p><p>“亚修……亚修！”</p><p> </p><p>这个身影无论多少次都不会弄错的！英二很想疯狂地跑起来，马上奔到他身边，用力地抱住他。然而他奔跑的动作就像是开了慢速一样，就算再怎么使劲腿仍旧迈不起来，和那个身影的距离也不见缩短，他甚至感觉自己再跑下去，亚修又要离自己而去。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，英二，你最近怎么样？”英二停了下来。声音不是从很远的地方传来的，甚至可以说是近在咫尺，英二仿佛看到亚修正端着咖啡，坐在桌子的对面对他微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“亚修……”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，发什么呆呢，咖啡倒出来了哦。”亚修放下杯子，随手拿起了放在旁边的报纸，嘴上却还是不饶人地说着，“这个年龄就老年痴呆了吗，我可不想照顾你啊——”</p><p> </p><p>英二的意识好像突然被拉回来，猛地一顿，然后才感觉到自己腹部一阵湿热，惊得站起来踉跄了几步才稳住，低头一看，自己的衣服和裤子上已经是一大片深色的污渍，地上还留有一摊褐色的液体。</p><p> </p><p>对面的人翻下一点报纸，瞥了一眼英二的裤子，用故意压低的严肃声音说道：“看来还要准备尿壶。”</p><p> </p><p>睡觉时间之外真的一点都不可爱！英二憋着一口气，只觉得有无数只nori在冒着火气从脑袋顶冲出来，但是亚修比他高大一些，打起来的话显然没胜算，可恨的是他的脑袋还很聪明，斗嘴更加没戏，最后只能闷声在亚修的软肋上不痛不痒的戳一下：“啊，是吗，我这个老年人还需要养生，所以这周就都吃纳豆了。”</p><p> </p><p>“诶——我错了哥哥，”亚修干脆放下了报纸，开始歪着头冲英二眨眼，“原谅我吧？”</p><p> </p><p>英二刚想瞪回去，却发现所有东西都静止了，空气都凝固住不再流动，桌檐边滴落的咖啡停在空中，亚修的表情被定格在那一瞬，脸上的无奈又想笑还没有变成向英二撒娇的表情。</p><p> </p><p>——我知道的，这些是只有梦里才会有的场景。</p><p> </p><p>——要是能这样做一场永远都不会醒的梦就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>英二缓慢地走在一片白茫茫之中，两旁雾气中隐隐出现一些胶片，一帧一帧，如走马灯一般，擦过英二的视线，那些都是他和亚修的过去，那里面封存的是那珍贵的两年的时光。</p><p> </p><p>“英二，我一直都在庆幸与你的相遇，感谢你能留在我的身边。”</p><p> </p><p>有人的声音在英二的耳边响起，但他还是拖着脚步，慢慢前行，这条路就像一个温柔的漩涡，他只想沉溺在这些回忆中。</p><p> </p><p>“英二，我这一生的大部分时间都活在黑暗之中，每晚都被噩梦所折磨。我的手上沾满了血，我的身体是肮脏的，我一直深陷恶臭的泥潭之中，每当我以为我走的一步可以脱离一点，实际却是我被吞没得更深一寸，我的血肉也被蚕食得更多一分。”</p><p> </p><p>在胶片拼接而成的巨大幕布上，记忆的片段不断的闪动，发出柔和的光，英二蜷缩着，被回忆发出的温暖的光包裹住。</p><p> </p><p>“但是，英二，是你给我的世界带来了光，带来了希望。那一次看到你的跳高之后，我在想，我要是也能和你一样自由就好了。只要在你的身边，我就能感到安心，是你的温柔与包容拯救了我。”</p><p> </p><p>那为什么又决定丢下我了呢？因为我们不是一个世界的人吗？</p><p> </p><p>“英二，我永远不会忘记你陪伴我的时光。因为你，我重新觉得我生活在这个世界上有了意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，我希望你也能继续爱着这个世界。在这之后的时间里，你也不是孤单一人，我的灵魂也永远会陪伴着你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“叮咚——”</p><p> </p><p>“……，……来蹭饭了哦”</p><p> </p><p>英二漂浮起来，就像被扯住了一端的毛球，身体变成丝丝缕缕的样子，连带着思绪被一点一点的抽离。那些画面逐渐散乱，亚修的话开始破碎，他惊恐地睁大眼睛，手脚慌乱的想找些什么抓住，可是抓到时那些东西又像烟一样飘散开来。英二的意识离梦境越来越远，浓雾再次袭来，重新笼罩了这里。</p><p> </p><p>在最后一点梦中的意识留存的瞬间，英二感觉有人轻轻抱住了他的脖子，说：</p><p> </p><p>“我会永远陪伴着你的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>辛发现今天英二的心情还算不错，因为他在一个人的时候也是笑着的。</p><p> </p><p>“发生什么好事了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“唔……虽然不记得什么内容，不过应该是做了一个好梦呢。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>